


Workshop Retreat

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock & Ball Torture, Coming Untouched, Embarrassment, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Public Nudity, Spanking, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good news is Dean and Cas can easily pass for a couple at the retreat while hunting. The bad news is Dean has no clue what’s on the schedule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workshop Retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angrysouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrysouffle/gifts).



> A birthday prezzie for [Angrysouffle](https://tmblr.co/mmck4lW38yEULfzz9Piteig) :)

"Hello, and welcome to the start of a wonderful weekend here with our Workshop Retreat," the woman said. "My name is Marjorie, and I'm taking my journey with Gina. We've been together for thirteen years as of November. Now I'd like to go around the room and allow everyone a chance to introduce themselves."

Dean glanced at Cas, a little nervous about the whole thing. He had no clue what was going on. Cas didn't either, but Dean had been human longer than Cas, and Dean knew a couples weekend retreat when he saw one.

"My name is Miranda," a woman in her forties said, wrapping her left arm around a man who had to be a foot taller than her. "This is my hubby, Daniel. We've been together for twenty-two years. We're in a twenty-four-seven master slave relationship."

Everyone clapped, then the man next to Miranda cleared his throat. Dean cringed, the tension in the man's features so strong that Dean wanted to help the man get whatever stick had been shoved up his ass out of there.

"My name is Rodney," the man said tightly, then gestured toward the man to his left. "This is Raymond."

Raymond snorted, rolling his eyes. "Daddy," he said with so much attitude that Dean had to force the smile away.

Rodney sighed. "Pardon me. His name is Ray-Ray," he said, eyes trained on the wall behind Dean. "We've been together for five years now in a daddy-slash-little-boy relationship."

Everyone clapped again, and that's when the person standing next to Ray-Ray stepped forward. She was in her twenties, but the maturity in her eyes said she'd experienced a lot in her short life.

"My name is Alona," the woman said, then gestured toward the man and woman beside her. "This is Don and Brittney. Brittney and I have been playing for about two years now, but Don recently joined us as of three months ago. Brittney is a switch, I'm a domme, and Don hasn't decided yet, but he's leaning toward sub."

After everyone was done clapping, Dean cleared his throat, but Cas put a firm hand on Dean's shoulder.

"My name is Cas," he said. "This is Dean, and he's been my sub for about eight years now. We haven't played with anyone else yet. Dean's a little nervous about this weekend, but I"m confident it'll only bring us closer."

Dean forgot to breathe, and when everyone clapped, he suddenly remembered his lungs needed oxygen. He didn't really hear the names of the other people who introduced themselves, but his brain did come back online about the time Marjorie said they were going to begin their first exercise.

"Fuck," Dean said under his breath, looking to Cas because he hadn't listened to a word the woman had said. He had no idea what the exercise was, and he hoped Cas knew what was going on.

"I'm not comfortable with this," Rodney blurted, and everyone froze.

"Daddy, c'mon," Ray-Ray said soothingly as he leaned against Rodney. "It's nothing they haven't seen before and this is going to help us get even closer."

It was then that Dean realized all the non-dominants had started removing their clothing.

"I'm not comfortable with everyone looking at him," Rodney said to Marjorie, a challenge in his voice and an unspoken promise that he'd walk out if he had to.

"That's okay," Marjorie said, smiling. "Nothing is set in stone. We've found that undressing brings a sense of familiarity and comfort between everyone here, but you're all welcome to refuse any of what we do this weekend. We won't ask you to leave and we'd rather you be comfortable."

"Are you uncomfortable with the rest of us undressing?" Gina asked respectfully.

"No," Rodney said, shaking his head.

"Would it be okay with you if Ray-Ray took off his shoes and socks? Maybe his jeans?" Gina asked, and her voice had a gentle quality to it that was working its magic on Rodney.

Rodney's shoulders dropped the slightest amount and his eyes softened ever so slightly. "That would be okay. Thank you."

Dean's eyes widened as Gina flashed a completely adorable smile at Rodney and Rodney melted that much more. Dean wondered just how badly Ray-Ray had Rodney wrapped around his little finger if Rodney reacted to gentle requests like that.

"Thank you, Daddy," Ray-Ray said, then kissed Rodney on the cheek before he started taking his shoes off.

"Are you comfortable with undressing?" Cas asked, keeping his voice low.

Dean shrugged. "Why not?"

"Okay, then you may undress," Cas said, as if Dean hadn't had permission before then.

Dean blinked at him for a moment, trying to ignore the way Cas was watching him. It wasn't any different than usual. Dean always felt like he had one hundred percent of Cas' attention when the man was looking at him, but Dean didn't know how this would affect the hunt. He'd always been a sucker for somebody who could take charge without belittling him or showing their physical dominance, and if Cas didn't back it down a notch or two, Dean would have a hard time concentrating on doing his job.

"Thanks," Dean said, giving Cas a wink before unbuckling his belt.

Cas watched him closely, and once all of Dean's clothing was on the floor, Cas took him by the wrist and led him to a mat on the floor. Marjorie and Gina had spread yoga mats out on the floor, enough for every couple or threesome to have one, and Dean lowered himself onto theirs, giving everyone a smile when he realized they were the last ones to sit down, Cas sitting behind him and snuggling up, spreading his legs to either side of Dean's.

"I trust all of you have your schedules for the day," Marjorie said, smiling when everyone nodded, Dean just going along with it even though he didn't have a schedule. "We'll just jump right into it then. Today we're covering the art of erotic spanking."

Dean, very inconveniently, forgot how to breathe again. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and his dick decided it was very happy with the whole thing. Oh, no. No. This wasn't good at all.

"Erotic spanking is different than discipline spanking," Marjorie said, then wrapped her arms around Gina and pulled her back, then pushed her down over her lap, Gina letting out a happy giggle as she went.

This was really not good. Dean dropped his hands between his legs, trying for casual and failing as he attempted to cover his growing erection.

"There are many different positions you can put your partner into," Marjorie said, her fingers trailing over Gina's very spankable ass, "but we've found this one to be the most sensual. You have access to every part of the person over your lap."

Dean bit his tongue as Marjorie reached between Gina's legs and did something that made Gina squeal.

"Okay, let's get our partners into position," Marjorie said, then turned to her right. "Alona, just because you have two partners with you doesn't mean one gets left out. Since Don is undecided and Brittney is a switch, I'm going to suggest Don go over your lap and Brittney take a kneeling position facing the two of you between your legs."

Alona smiled, obviously pleased that her relationship was fully accepted and that Marjorie had kept them in mind. Don immediately climbed over her lap while Brittney got into position.

Dean flinched as Cas wrapped his left arm around his chest, then started maneuvering him into position. Dean tried to control his dick, but there was no way Cas hadn't felt it as it poked into Cas' leg. But Cas didn't say anything, and Dean tried to relax. Cas knew about the human body. They'd talked a few times about masturbation, and Cas was no stranger to an erection.

"Sensation is a huge part of erotic spanking," Marjorie said. "Don't assume it's all about reaching climax as soon as possible, and it's not all about pain, though if you have a partner who likes pain it's a good idea to use more force."

Dean folded his arms on the mat and rested his chin on them. He figured it would be easier to keep his erection under control if he didn't watch what everyone else was doing.

"Soft caresses, light pinches, squeezing," Marjorie said, Gina's gasps telling Dean that Marjorie was demonstrating everything for them. "You'll find out what your partner likes and doesn't like, but for right now just follow my lead."

Dean was just about to give Cas a "we need to stop" gesture when Cas followed Marjorie's instructions and tapped Dean's ass, right over the crack. Dean gasped, his cock getting even harder.

"Increase the strength behind your blows as your partner gets more and more turned on," Marjorie said. "Don't forget to tease them."

Dean pushed his face against the skin of his arms, squeezing his eyes shut as Cas tapped his ass, then ran his finger down Dean's crack.

"Tomorrow we'll work more on asshole play," Marjorie said, "but for right now you can go ahead and spread your partners cheeks and give them a little tap right there."

"Ca-ah shit!" Dean hissed as Cas followed the instructions.

He heard Marjorie's voice, but he couldn't tell what she was saying. He was so fucking turned on that he was already close to coming, and Cas hadn't even really done much.

Of course, Dean had known well before the exercise that he had a spanking fetish, but what he hadn't expected was the way Cas kept a hand on his back, gently holding him down and exerting his dominance over Dean with every little touch. Even the way Cas didn't hesitate to reach between Dean's legs and roll his balls in the palm of his hand.

It seemed like hours as he shivered, his breath hitching while Cas teased and touched and smacked and drove him crazy. Dean tried to hump Cas' legs, but a sharp tug to his balls made him stop, turning him on even more.

His entire world had narrowed to Cas' hands. A pinch here, a caress there, pressure on his hole, the skin of his ass getting warmer as Cas spanked him harder.

When it stopped, Dean whined with frustration, but then Cas was pulling him up, directing him somewhere, and then they were in a room. Dean blinked at Cas for a moment, panting and so hard it hurt.

"I knew you would want privacy," Cas said.

Dean glanced around the room, recognizing it as one of the areas set aside for the guests to sleep for the weekend.

"Do you want me to leave you here to take care of it yourself or would you like my help?" Cas asked.

Dean considered saying no, that Cas should leave, but he dismissed it when one of Cas' eyebrows arched upward. Dean almost came right then and there.

"Please," Dean whispered.

Cas nodded once, then took Dean by the wrist, leading him over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, then pulled Dean over his lap, Dean's left leg supported by the bed, his right between Cas' legs, which gave Dean just the right amount of friction when he started to squirm.

"Ah, fuck, Cas!" Dean cried out as Cas hit him hard, his hand connecting with both of Dean's cheeks. Dean grabbed onto the blanket, holding on so he wouldn't fall off Cas' lap as Cas spread his cheeks and tapped on Dean's hole.

Dean humped Cas' leg, his dick and balls dragging against the rough fabric of Cas' jeans, but it felt too good to stop. Dean was panting, a near constant whine coming from him that he'd deny later.

"I didn't want them to see you like this," Cas said as he pushed one finger into Dean's hole while smacking Dean's ass hard with his other hand.

Dean groaned, the dry drag of Cas' finger inside him painful and just what Dean wanted.

"No one else gets to see you like this," Cas said, voice almost a growl.

"C-Cas! I'm gonna... Cas, I'm gonna come!" Dean said through clenched teeth, arching his back to get more friction against Cas' jeans. "Oh! Oh, fuck!" he cried out as Cas hit him harder, his ass burning with pain.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and rutted against Cas as he came, Cas spanking him through it until finally Dean went limp over his lap, panting and still shivering with little aftershocks.

Just as Dean was about to pull himself off Cas and offer to wash his jeans for him, he heard the unmistakable sound of someone jerking off. Dean craned his neck, then groaned as he saw Cas' hand moving quickly on his own cock, and soon enough Cas was gasping, thick spurts of come painting Dean's ass and thigh. Cas let out a sigh, then flopped back onto the bed.

Dean chuckled. "So we're gonna learn about asshole play tomorrow."

Cas snorted. "That should prove to be interesting."

"And I guess we still gotta do something about the wraith," Dean said.

Cas trailed his fingers over Dean's side. "It's Rebecca."

"Wait, who?"

"Rebecca," Cas said. "The woman who flinched when Alona brushed by her."

"Oh, all the buckles on that jacket?" Dean asked.

"Alona's bracelet," Cas said. "Likely a family heirloom and real silver."

"Good catch, Cas," Dean said, closing his eyes.

"Thank you, Dean."

"She's settled in and probably doesn't realize we're hunters," Dean said, yawning.

"Most likely."

"So we can take a nap and maybe get something to eat before we deal with her, right?" Dean asked.

"She's not hurting anyone," Cas said casually. "I think it's safe to wait until the weekend is almost over. The brochure listed a few more exercises I'd like to try."

Dean grinned. "Sounds good."

end.


End file.
